


[PODFIC] Zeno's Paradox

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: That which is in locomotion must arrive at the half-way stage before it arrives at the goal.Podfic of"Zeno's Paradox"byKitsune Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zeno's Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391106) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dl95on8btu05u0/Zeno%27s%20Paradox%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/zenos-paradox)

 

 **Title:** [Zeno's Paradox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391106)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl/Holly Short

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:04:12

 

 **Summary:** That which is in locomotion must arrive at the half-way stage before it arrives at the goal.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
